To What Once Was
by PhatomStorm
Summary: The digital world has fallen into darkness,but there is still a hope for it to be saved which lies in the Royal Knights. Can they save the world or will the digital world and the human world crease to exist anymore. The war has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

To What Once Was

Yay new Oc story that just been going through my head and I really want to do it. The oc form will be on my profile. This will be SYOC so not every Oc will be accepted but some may play minor roles. Pm your oc's because I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY THROUGH REVIEW. Yeah so on with the story. Please drop a review once your done reading it helps get the story updated faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own my oc and plot.

Revised way better than the first time I posted it.

Un'Beta'd:I'm looking at a few betas right now so the next ones will hopefully be betaed by someone.

Chapter-1

_To what once was,_

_The Digital world once marvelous, full of life, a world filled with harmony. Now discontent and sorrow ravage the land, the harmony in the world has whittled away._

_To what once was _

_Digimon leaping for joy and happiness, new life being born from the digital eggs in the primary village with light and hope guiding the way. Now despair and rage fill the air, villages destroyed from there wake and destruction, and darkness controls everything._

_To what once was _

_To a time when digimon helped each other but now fighting against another for survival. For most digimon all hope is lost but even with darkness there is always light and a small light is being revealed. The Royal Knights are on the rise once again but won't be able to do anything without your help._

_Please Kazuki Aaron __Uesugi__you must find the other knights and together vanquish the evil before the digital disappears forever. Please your our only hope . _

_Kazuki...Kazuki...Kazuki._

"Kazuki! Come on, wake up! Your going to be late for school!" said a little boy as Kazuki began to stir from his sleep to see his baby brother trying to wake him up.

"Ugh just five more minutes." Kazuki says as he throws the covers over his head and curls into a ball.

"But Kazukkkiii,Mom said if your not up right now she gonna get a bucket of water and throw it on you." Sora said.

"Yeah right mom wouldn't dare do that Sora, so let me just sleep." Kazuki said mumbling into his cover. Sora soon began to giggle uncontrollably. Kazuki uncovered his head and was about to tell Sora to leave when he froze at seeing who was at the door.

"Really Kazuki I wouldn't dare get a bucket of ice cold water to pour it on your lazy self to wake up." Kazuki's mother said with a mischievous smirk on her face and a silver bucket in her hand. Kazuki was sweating trying to think of something to save his life from a watery funeral.

"I-I- no that's not what I said. Umm, I said I wouldn't dare disobey your wishes mother." Kazuki said as he quickly began to get out of his bed but his feet got tangled in his sheets causing him to face plant into a pile of dirty clothes. Kazuki's mother just sighed as she went to go help her son up from his mess.

"You know for once I like to actually see the floor in your room and not stuff just everywhere. Huff come on Kazuki you know how the first day is hectic for me because of me teaching across town." She said as she began to take some of the clothes that stuck to Kazuki off.

"So just this once can you get ready faster. I need you to take Sora to school or else I'll be late on the first day." Kazuki' mother said with her pleading ocean blue eyes. Kazuki sighed and gave into his mother's pleading.

"Alright Mom,don't worry I'll make sure Sora and me get to school on time so no need to worry about a thing" Kazuki gave his mother a reassuring smile.

"Okay, thank you. Well I have to leave now but breakfast is on the table and your bentos are there too. I'll see you after I get out from my night classes around nine or so. Now Sora go eat your breakfast and wait for Kazuki at the table."

"Okay mommy." Sora said as he gave a hug to his mother and left. She then gave Kazuki a hug and left the room. Kazuki saw her long flowing blond hair finally leave the room and walk over to the door to close it to get ready.

He got ready in less than five minutes. At his school you had to wear a uniform, he didn't like it much so it would wear the way your not suppose to. He always have half of his white dress shirt at the bottom hang out. He leave his blue blazer open and have his tie loosely hung around his neck. He couldn't do much to the tan slacks or brown shoes so he just left them the way they are.

Kazuki walked into the bathroom to put in his contacts and fix his hair. He spiked up his blond hair, and put the contacts into his icy blue eyes. He looked into the mirror and saw how much he looked like his mother. Some people have thought that him and his mother are brother and sister, but then again he looks very much like father when he was younger. Kazuki was very lean and tone for his age. Kazuki just chuckled to himself thinking about his father,he also thought about that weird dream he had a little bit ago.

_It felt like someone was calling out to me. It felt just so real. _Kazuki pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind when he heard Sora yell to him.

"Kazuki your food is getting cold." Sora yelled up to Kazuki.

"Alright I'm coming down right now." Kazuki yelled back.

Kazuki walk into the kitchen to see Sora munching on some eggs and bacon. He sat down next to Sora and began to eat his breakfast as well. Kazuki looked over to the clock hanging on wall to see that it was 7:30am.

"Sora go grab you bag so we can leave." Kazuki said as he picked up the plates from the table and put them in the sink.

"Okay Kazu." Sora left to grab his bag and soccer ball from the living room ,Kazuki went to his room to grab his Kendo sword right quick. He called for a practice today to see who was returning and who was new seeing that he was captain of the club.

Sora and him were soon out the door walking towards Tokyo international middle school. Sora might not act like it sometimes but he is really smart for his age even when he acts like a goofball at times. While Kazuki and Sora were walking some people kept giving them weird looks. Maybe its because Kazuki looked like an American and Sora looked Japanese.

See Kuzuki and Sora are half Japanese half American, their mother is American were Kazuki gets his looks and their father is Japanese were Sora gets his looks. While Kuzuki hair is light blond Sora's hair is mid-night black, he has dark chocolate brown eyes and has a lighter skin tone compared to Kazuki's lightly tan skin. As they continued to walk the wind began to pick up a little, and that's when Kazuki heard it, the voice from his dreams.

"_Kazuki it is time to fulfill your destiny."_

Kazuki was startled by the voice stopped to see who called him. He looked all around but saw no one anywhere.

"Kazu are you alright?" Sora asked confused at how his brother was asking. Kazuki shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah Sora everything is fine I just thought I heard someone call my name." Kazuki said as they continued to walk.

They soon arrived at the middle school, and Sora saw some of his friends wave to him to go join in on their soccer game.

" Alright Kazu I'll see you later, I'm going to go play with Kyo and them kay." Sora said as he drop the soccer ball on the ground and kick towards the field.

"Yeah just promise no pranks on the first day okay I don't need to be called to your school because Sora set an explosion in the chem lab again. Do I make myself clear?" Kazuki said while giving a cold glare.

Sora hung his head low and nodded yes. Kazuki soften his face and let out a sigh as he ruffled Sora's shaggy hair.

"Get going I don't think Kyo and the others want to wait any longer. If you stay out of trouble I'll buy some ice cream for you after your soccer practice." Sora gave a big grin and ran to the field, while Kazuki let out a chuckle as began walking away.

He check his phone and it read 8:05am, he realized if he didn't pick up the pace he was gonna be late for school. Indai Municipal High school was about fifteen minutes away but Kazuki was walking faster because he hated being late. Then the voice came back that Kazuki heard earlier.

"_Kazuki its time to claim your destiny." _Kazuki was for sure he heard that voice but again no one was there. He was cautiously walking now when the wind picked up again but this time harsher than before. He tried to walk forward but the wind kept pushing him back.

"Goddammit I just want to get going." Kazuki yelled trying with all his force to move froward but to no avail. Then Kazuki noticed that the wind was pushing him towards a nearby park.

"_Kazuki this way." _Kazuki decide to listen to the voice this time.

"Fine you want be to go this way. Fine I'll go just stop the wind." Kazuki yelled. The wind suddenly just stopped like it never happened. Kazuki looked around to see if any when else saw that, but everyone walked calmly around not noticing a thing.

"_The harder you try to ignore me the harder I will keep coming back."_ Kazuki knew he must be going crazy but against his instinct he followed the voice into the park.

"_The cave up ahead is were you shall find me."_ Kazuki listen and went deeper into the park. There he saw a old little shack in the middle of the park. He knew he probably shouldn't go in there but he did. He open the door making a creaking sound through the shack. He walked in and saw no one,

"Alright I'm here, want do you want from me?" Kazuki said. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a small light fuzzy object come out. It really didn't have a figure but it was kind of around.

"_Welcome Kazuki. I see you finally came."_ The little light said. Kazuki couldn't believe his eyes. A white light was talking to him, he really must have ate something bad last night.

"_I know you must have a lot of question right now but I don't have much time to answer them. So I'll get down to the needy greedy." _Kazuki continued to stare in awe but kept quiet as he listened on.

"_I will show what has happened in the digital world." _A white flashed blinding Kazuki and he shut his eyes.

Kazuki opened his eyes and saw with horror a land ravaged with fire. He looked around and there was no sign life anywhere. He continued to stare with grief and sadness filling him.

"_This is the digital world or at least what is left of some parts of it. This is what has happen when the Royal Knights were killed by __Yggdrasill. Yaggdrasil sought to keep balance in the digital world, but due to the digimon growing rapidly he couldn't keep up any more. So he sent a small hand picked digimon to a new digital world leaving the rest to die in the old one. Little did he know that the digimon in the old world had been carrying a X-antibody in them thus enabling to live in the new world and disrupting the Yggdrasil._

_Yggdrasil then ordered a genesis of all digimon in order to start a new world. Yggdrasil knew in order for this to work he needed to kill the Royal Knights so that a rebellion wouldn't rise._" Kazuki listen carefully as he and the light floated aboveland. A shadow soon covered Kazuki in darkness. He turned around to see what look to be a robot. It has a armor like body, two rectangle shapes on its shoulders that had a red laser scanner the area. Its arms are pointed out and his face was merely a red laser.

"Is that him?" Kazuki asked but he already knew the answer.

"_Yes that is Yggdrasil the god of the digital world. He controls everything here but now he is the cause for this. Making digimon kill each other just so he doesn't have to do it himself. _The light said.

"So why should I care about this. Its not my war and what could I possibly do to help?"

Kazuki then saw a small digimon he guessed running away from Yggdrasil. Kazuki try to help the small digimon but the digimon ran right through him along with Yggdrasil.

"Hey leave him alone." Kazuki yelled but nothing happen. Yggdrasil cornered the small digimon, raised his arm and aimed right at the poor little guy.

"No! Leave him alone!" Then another white flash blinded him. Kazuki opened his eyes and he was back in the shack.

"What no, why didn't' we help that that digimon? We could have done something to stop that before anything happened."Kazuki was furious.

"O what do care remember, you said you can't do anything to help." The light said.

"No that not what I meant. I mean, well I mean. Okay I care how couldn't I his killing innocent digimon. Even if I might not know them, I that's wrong for it to be happening. So let's go back and help that digmon." Kazuki said with desperation in his voice.

"_I'm sorry but we can't because that was a mere illusion I Even though it was an illusion this is what is happening in the digital world. So Kazuki will you help save the digital world or will stand by knowing that you could stop this all." _Kazuki just stood there with his head down.

"_I see, then that is your decision I will be leaving now." _The little light then began to fade.

"No wait! I'll help just tell me what I need to do. I can't no I won't sit back knowing this is going on." Kazuki said with his head held high."

"_Good then you will need this. __Here is what is called a d-tector it will help you with your digimon."_

A rectangular deceive soon appeared, it was blue and silver coloring and it floated into Kazuki's hand.

"_And here is your two partners that will help you along the way."_

Then two eggs began to appear in front of him. One was black with red strips on it and the other one was purple with blue clouds.

"_Ugh, my energy is running low now I must leave."_

"Wait what am I suppose to do now? I still have so many questions." Kazuki cried out.

"_Do not fret I will still be by your side. I just need to rest for a little bit, until next time Kazuki." _The little light and the two digital eggs floated into the the d-tector. Kazuki was just amazed at what just happened and was trying to think if what happen was real. He pulled out his phone to check the time and it read 8:05am. Kazuki was really confused now because it was like time had stopped when this all happened.

Kazuki walked out the shack and began to head to the school but with still so many questions rushing through his head.

"What have I just gotten myself into." Kazuki said as he headed to school.

**And Cut**

**Well here is the first chapter and hope you guys like it. Remember to review the story for faster updates. I liked this version way better than the first time. **

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

nb

**To What Once Was**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own my oc and plot.**

Chapter-2

Kazuki was a nervous wreak on the inside as he neared his high school but the only thing people saw on his faced was a emotionless mask. Kazuki couldn't tell if what just happen was real or he was just in a bad dream. He was so focused in his own world that he failed to hear someone call his name.

"KAZUKI WATCH OUT!"

But Kazuki failed to hear that in time as a door slam right into his face knocking him right out. The last thing he thought he saw was a girl and guy's body hover over him as little digi-eggs swirled around his head before losing consciousness.

[School Infirmary Room]

Kazuki slowly began to open his eyes, he realized he was in a bed. As he try to lift his head up he felt a sudden rush of blood go straight to his head. Kazuki groaned at the weird sensation running through his head as he shut his eyes again.

"You know you can stop acting like a big baby now. Geez I didn't even push the door that hard." A girl's voice said.

"Didn't push the door so hard, ha you knocked Kazuki right out and even gave him a bloody nose. What kind of best friend are you?" A guy's voice said.

"Are you kidding at least I'm a good best friend in helping him to the infirmary while you just laughed your ass off." As the two people continued to argue, Kazuki began to get a terrible headache from the two constantly arguing.

"Can you two cut it out, its bad enough I have a headache now from your constant nagging so can you guys just stop." Kazuki said.

The two people in front of Kazuki hung their head low as Kazuki got out of the bed.

"Sorry Kazuki." Both of them said.

"It's alright, hey Shiro do you have an extra shirt since my is now covered in blood because of Michelle hitting me with a door." Kazuki said while giving Michelle a stern look as Michelle looked away whistling as if nothing happened.

" Yeah I do Kazu let me go grab it and I'll be back in a few minutes." Shiro said as try to leave the room but hit his shoulder on the door. He grabbed his shoulder in pain but continued out the door.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Shiro said as he left the room for good and closed the door. Kazuki and Michelle waited about a minute before they broke out in a laughing fit.

"Same old Shiro, no matter if he gets hurt he always helping people." Michelle said through her giggles.

"Yeah he never seems to change. Well I'm going to change out of this bloody shirt now." As Kazuki took off his blazer he felt another rush of dizziness go through him. Michelle noticed this and helped him sit on the bed.

"You must have lost more blood than you thought. Well then again it wasn't your fault, so sorry about that Kazuki." Michelle said as she sat next to Kazuki.

"Don't worry about it Michelle, it not like you meant it. But can you help me get this shirt off my head is kind of spinning." Michelle nodded her head as she got up from the bed and moved in front of Kazuki to unbutton his shirt. The two remained quiet as she was helping getting out of his shirt.

While she did that Kazuki began to look at how much Michelle has changed in the past five years he's known her. Her ocean blue eyes were always so alluring to him that he always got lost just by looking at them. He always loved her blond hair especially when it was down like today because usually she had it in a messy bun. Before he realized he grabbed a piece of her into his hand and began twirling it .

"Your hair sure has gotten long, hasn't? It's so light and wavy it reminds of waves in the ocean just like your eyes. Plus your gotten really tall now because your only two inches shorter than me and I'm already 6'1." Kazuki failed to notice the light blush that covered Michelle's face now.

"Woah looky what we have here I leave for about five minutes and I come back to find my two best friends like this. Next time just put a do not disturb sign on the door for privacy. I'll see you two in class." Shiro said as he tossed Kazuki his shirt.

"No wait Toshiro it's not what it looks like, Michelle was just helping get my shirt off because I got dizzy again." By now Michelle had jumped away from Kazuki with a huge blush on her face.

"Kazu' s right Shiro I was just helping him because he got dizzy again." Shiro began to laugh like crazy and Kazuki and Michelle just looked at him confused.

"Haha you should have seen the looks on your faces, it was just priceless." Shiro couldn't stop laughing. Kazuki was getting mad now so he went over to Shiro and grabbed him into a choke hold by the neck to start messing Shiro's black shaggy hair up.

"Okay-okay... Uncle...Uncle I give Kazuki." Kazuki let Shiro go as he try to catch his breath.

"Geez can't you guys just take a joke. Sigh well can you just put a shirt on so we can get to class."

"Since when do you want to get to class anyway. Usually your looking for a way to get out." Michelle asked while Kazuki put his shirt on and fixed his clothes.

"I want to go when this cute girl in class thinks that my emerald green eyes cute which means she likes me." Shiro said with hearts in his eyes. Michelle and Kazuki faces just deadpanned at Shiro's reasoning.

"Alright lover boy let's get out of here." Kazuki said as he headed towards the exit. It was 9:00am, already half of first hour went by. As they walked towards class Michelle had some question going through her head. Like for one Kazuki has amazing reflexes due to being on the soccer team and in the kendo club. So for Kazuki not being able to see the door and not dodge it is really weird.

"_Something must be really wrong with Kazuki to get hit by a door. I'll get ask him at lunch what's up with him." _Michelle thought to herself. Five minutes later they walked into 's class.

"Well if it isn't , Mr.Uesugi, and thank you for gracing us with your presence. So would you care to explain why on the first day you three are late to my class." Kazuki just sent a cold glare to as he put up his cold mask again. Michelle just sighed as Kazuki put up his mask, she never figured why he did that to everyone besides his family and close friends. He truly was a great guy but didn't show it too many people which is how he got the nickname Ice King.

"Well we were helping Kazuki to the infirmary because he ran into a door and got a bloody nose." Michelle said.

"Alright I believe you but don't you three make a habit out of this. Now take your seat's so we can resume the lesson for today." The three just nodded their head as they headed to the back of the room. Kazuki took the seat closest to the window and just stare at the clouds. resumed his lesson and Kazuki's mind drifted back to what the light said about the digital world.

_**Rrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg**_..._**Rrrrrrriiiinnnnngggggg**_

The bell rang for lunch and the three left the class to head towards the roof to eat. The sun was shining and a cool breeze in the air as the trio sat to eat lunch. Luckily for Kazuki when he was knocked out his bento his mother made for him didn't get ruined. His mother always made lunch big enough for the three of them to eat.

"Alright your mom always knows how to make amazing food." Shiro began to say as he began to stuff his face with white rice and ume.

"Tell your mom thanks for the food Kazu." Michelle said and with her chopsticks as she grabbed some of the salmon slices.

Soon the lunch was gone and the three laid back to watch some of the clouds pass. Michelle then remembered what she was going to ask Kazuki.

"So Kazuki about earlier-"

"Michelle I told you it was an accident, so stop worrying." Kazuki sid as he cut her off.

"No that's not what I was going say funny guy. I was going to say what was wrong with your earlier because I know you would have dodge that door but you didn't so what wrong." Michelle asked.

"Yeah Michelle is right Kazu you had to be really deep in thought for you to get hit by that door. So what up Kazuki?" Shiro asked.

Kazuki stayed quiet for a little bit thinking if he should tell them what happened earlier.

"_I could tell them but they think I'm crazy." Kazuki thought._

"Nothing wrong guys just didn't see the door coming." Kazuki knew that was a weak lie but he hoped they believe it.

"That's total bullshit Kazu and you know, so either you tells what's wrong or I just beat it out of you and you know I will. So might as well tell us now." Kazuki just sighed as he knew he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon.

"Alright but you guys are going to think I'm going crazy, heck even I think I'm going crazy. Well it began when I dropped off Sora at school..." Kazuki went on to tell him what happened with the light and what the light told him. He also showed them the digivice he was given.

"So you really except us to believe all of that?" Shiro questioned, and Kazuki just nodded his head.

"Well alright then we believe you." Michelle said and Shiro agreeing.

"Wait what, you guys really believe and don't think I'm just crazy?"

"Kazu we known you for a long time and we know when you lying and when your not. So we know your not lining to us are crazy as your story may seem." Michelle said. Kazuki just smiled because he knew he had the greatest friends ever.

"So how are you going to know who the other knights are?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know. The light said it was going to help me but I don't know when." Kazuki said with discourage in his voice.

"Well no matter what we always got your back for you Kazu." Shiro said.

"Hey Kazuki can I see that, um what did you call it, O yeah d-tector for sec." Michelle asked.

Kazuki handed it over to her but as so as she touched it a glow went off scaring the heck out of the three of them. The light died down and soon that fuzzy little light showed up again.

"When I said to let me rest I meant more than just a couple of hours, geez don't you know its not nice to wake someone up from there beauty sleep." Michelle and Shiro just stared in awe.

"Wait a minute I didn't do that she did as soon as she touched the d-tector." The light then went to circle around Michelle and then Shiro.

"You know kid when I said to look for the other knights, I didn't thing you find anyone in a day let alone two in a day."

"Wait you mean that they are Royal Knights?" Kazuki asked. Michelle and Shiro just stared in awe at what the light just said, they were Royal Knights.

"You got that right, now you two place your hands on the d-tector and your d-tectors will soon appear." The two did and they were told and two d-tectors soon appeared with two digi-eggs and floated into there hands.

Michelle's d-tector was blue and yellow and her digi-egg was blue with gold diamond shapes on it. Shiro's d-tector was white and yellow, and his digi-egg was white with blue lightning shapes on it.

"This is so cool! My own digi-egg." Shiro said

"When will the digimon hatch or come out or however they get out. Just when will we get to meet them." Michelle asked.

"Your meet you partners when the first challenge arises and you are in danger." Little did the light know that it's words would come sooner than it thought and an explosion went off, with the three of them hitting the floor.

"Woah what the heck was that?" Kazuki asked as he got up and looked over the edge of the roof. There he saw three digimon. The three were all the same, they looked to be chicks that had hatched but still on the egg on their body. The digimon had a red comb on it head and red spiky eyebrows with swords on their back.

"What digimon is that?" Michelle asked.

"That is Hyokomon the chick digimon. It is the digivolved form of Chicchimon. Watch out for its Karatakewari attack as it will deal out a mighty cut." The light said.

"Why are those things here and how come no one else is noticing them." Shiro questioned.

"In the real world only the Royal Knights can see digimon here, no one else can. Yggdrasill must have found out about who you guys are and sent them here to eliminate you guys before you can interrupt his plan's." The light said.

"Wait you said our partners will appear now for the first challenge but why aren't they?" Kazuki asked.

"I don't know something must be wrong right now." The three digimon where approaching the roof quickly.

"Well I'm not going to let them come to me first, I'm going down there to fight them whether my digimon partners are with me or not." Kazuki said as he made a dash for the exit.

"Me too, wait up Kazuki." Michelle yelled after running after Kazuki.

"Wait guys we need to think of a plan. Damn those two are so reckless." Shiro said as he ran after them.

Kazuki was in the front side of the school in no time with a kendo sword in his hands ready for battle.

The three digimon soon appeared in front of him chanting one thing.

"Eliminate the enemy, destroy the enemy for Yggdrasill the supreme master." The three Hyokomon pulled out their swords rushing at Kazuki to begin the battle. Kazuki knew he was out numbered but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Soon attacks were coming from all direction, Kazuki was just barely blocking the attacks. The Hyokomon were not backing down or budging at all leaving Kazuki no opening to attack.

"Karatakewari!" One of the Hyokomon launched an attack right at his back and Kazuki thought he was a goner for sure but just in time Shiro with his own kendo sword block the attack.

"Geez you can't be so reckless going into battle Kazuki that could have ended it all." Shiro said.

The two went back to back with each other and soon the battle began to turn in favor of them. Then Michelle came out of the school with the light thinking of what to do when suddenly the Hyokomon stopped their attacks on Kazuki and Shiro and went directly for Michelle.

"Michelle watch out!" Kazuki yelled as he tried to run fast enough to protect Michelle but he knew he was too slow. Then all three of the Hyokomon launched a tri-unison attack.

"Karatakewari!" Preparing their swords to slice right through Michelle. Before that could happen a puff of smoke covered the air.

"If you think your going to hurt my partner then you chick heads got another thing coming." From the smoke appeared a blue digimon with a v-shaped marking on his head.

"My name is Veemon and you guys are about to be turned in to rooster chicken when I'm done with you." Veemon said and so the battle began.

**And Cut yeah kind of left you with a cliff-hanger but o well, sorry but updates are going to be slow for a while I'm busy with school since I'm a senior and getting ready to pick what college to go to. I'm going into physical therapy so should be fun. I already got accepted into Wayne State, Central Michigan and Oakland University, now just to decide which one to pick. Enough of my rambling till next time.**

**Peace **


End file.
